Betrothed Rewrite (Balcony Ending)
by a.sudem
Summary: A rewrite of betrothed explaining Starfire's thoughts behind the balcony scene with added dialogue to satisfy my romantic needs and hopefully yours too!


I looked out into the beautiful reddish-purple sky at the planet I called home. The balcony had always been my favorite place in the castle, the highest place from which I could gaze at the entire world beneath me. The land stretched as far as my eyes could see, but I realized as I stared into the sky that my eyes were seeking something beyond the horizon, something blue and green. A place that someone else called home.

"Starfire. Starfire!" a voice urgently called behind me. I could recognize that voice anywhere.

I quickly spun around and came face to face with the very person who had haunted my thoughts just seconds earlier. The one who had managed to find his way into every thought I've had since I started preparations to return to Tamaran.

"Robin! Thank Xhall you-" I stopped, startled at the careless outburst of my true emotions. I was not used to keeping anything from Robin, and I had always allowed the natural unbridled joy that surged through me at the sight of him to show in my mannerisms and expressions. Now, things were different.

"Uh…that is…I trust you are enjoying your stay?" I stammered, quickly tucking the hands that had unconsciously opened up towards him away behind my back and clasping them so they wouldn't betray me again. Realizing my smile at his appearance had dropped during my backpedaling into formal territory, I fruitlessly tried to mask my emotions with another smile.

Robin didn't smile back. "Come on, we're getting out of here," he said, extending his hand to take mine.

"Oh, Robin…" I sighed, knowing Robin saw through my act. I could never hide anything from him; he was my best friend. I came to Tamaran to fulfill my duty, and the hardest part of it all was knowing Robin couldn't be a part of my new life. If Robin knew of my internal struggle, I wouldn't have the ability to fulfill my duty to my planet. I couldn't tell him anything, no matter how much every emotion inside me burned to take his hand. "I am sorry. I cannot."

"Starfire, you don't want to marry him," Robin reasoned. I turned away from him and took a few steps to shake off the impulse to run into his arms and let him solve everything. His voice got louder instead of softer and I realized he had come closer to me as I had tried to get away from him. I looked at the ground as my mind engaged in a conflict I couldn't confide in anyone. Why did he have to know me so well? Why did he have to state the truth that I've been struggling to deny since the moment I got the notice that my marriage was fixed? Why did he have to come after me, here, on my balcony? Why did he have to stand so close to me and make choosing the right path for my heart, but the wrong path for my planet, so easy?

"Marrying him will bring peace to my planet," I stated softly, still turned away from him, abandoning all attempts at faking a happiness he would only certainly see past once again. "It is good for everyone," I added, looking away, trying to convince myself. I never did fit in with Earth customs, always asking too many questions, always doing something unusual. Tamaran is where I belong. It is only right that I marry to help my planet. It has always been my duty. Robin will find a prettier, smarter, funnier, and sweeter girl to marry…he deserves a girl much better than me anyway…

"It's not good for you," Robin beseeched imploringly. My eyes widened as I felt my resolve crumbling faster and faster. If I didn't act quickly, I wouldn't be able to act at all.

"Robin," I said, speaking up before my strength left me and willing my voice to grow stronger. "If you cannot be happy for me," I started, knowing each word was dripped in lies. From the moment I started preparing to leave for Tamaran, all Robin concerned himself about was my true happiness. How could I tell him what I really meant – if you keep giving me a reason to stay on Earth with you, I will never be able to do my duty as the princess?

I closed my eyes and delivered the final blow to the one I cared about most. "Then perhaps you should not attend my wedding." I can't marry my betrothed in your presence when my heart has already chosen you. I can't even look at you now, in the hours before my wedding, fearing that one look at you is all it will take for me to forsake my duties completely.

"Starfire…" Robin started, surprised and more than a little hurt.

The hurt in his voice was too much for me to bear. I turned around to look at him and stepped closer to him, still making sure to stand an arm's length away for formality. Robin looked back at me, mask dropping in sadness and covering eyes that I'd never seen.

Robin sighed. One look at me was all he needed to know how hard all of this was on me.

"Starfire," Robin started again. My heart pounded quickly when he said my name, with the realization that this may be one of the last times he'll ever say it. I wanted to hear him call me again, and again, and again. Forever. But it was not meant to be. Ironic how holding such a high title as princess can come with such a large sacrifice as your heart.

Robin's face had regained its composure. There was no trace of confusion, or resentment, or anxiety. Instead, his face showed pure sorrow, pain, and tiredness. He had resigned himself to some fate.

"Starfire," he repeated my name for the third time. Did he know the effect each repetition had on me? "There's something I need to tell you," he went on, his voice becoming stronger and more deliberate as he looked into my eyes and bridged the gap to take my hands in his. "Something I should have told you a long time ago." My heart pounded furiously while my emotions and rational thoughts engaged in an incensed battle with one another. Will he say what I think he will? Can I even dare to expect it? If he does tell me what my heart wants to hear, will I ever be able to do my duty to my planet?

He paused, taking a deep breath, eyes never leaving mine. "I love you."

My heart stopped then started pounding so fast I was sure he could hear it. Robin wasn't done. "I love you, and I've loved you ever since you first landed on Earth and made us a team. I know you, Starfire. I know you're not happy with this arrangement, and I know you'll keep arguing with me and insisting that you're fine just to make the planet happy, and there's nothing I can do about it. You're willing to sacrifice your happiness for the planet's, and it breaks my heart, but this is just one of the things I love about you. I know saying all this aloud only makes it harder for you to continue with the marriage, but I just had to tell you how much I've loved you, still love you, and will always love you at least once before it's too late."

I stood there, frozen on the spot after this heartfelt outburst. My emotions were screaming with excitement, my head felt dizzy, and my whole body felt warm. Even my rational thoughts were on pause and slowly listing out all the reasons I had to not follow through with my arranged marriage. Almost too late, I realized I had said nothing to Robin and he had turned around and started walking towards the balcony rails to go down the way he had come up.

Without waiting for my mind to catch up, I flew to Robin (I was much too happy to walk) and gathered him up in a crushing hug, all formality forgotten. Startled at first but ever quick to react, Robin hugged me back and let me sob silently into his cape. He wiped away my tears as I cradled his face in my hand and smiled, "I love you too. Always have, and always will." His face broke into a wide grin and he hugged me once again.

Slowly, after a few moments, I disentangled myself and turned to look at him. "You do realize however, this doesn't change the fact that I will get married tonight?" Robin's face turned from a grin to a smirk. "I didn't expect anything less from you. However, I'm not sure your marriage will indeed bring peace to Tamaran. There's another way," he said confidently. "Really?" I asked quickly, mind surging with hope that I wouldn't need to say goodbye to Robin. "Really," Robin smiled back at me. "The titans and I are working on it. There's something not quite right around here, and we intend to get to the bottom of it," he went on, punching his fist and clasping it with the other hand, returning to the same Robin I adored so much. "Just give us a few hours. We'll figure it out, just like we always do."

I put my hands on Robin's shoulders and couldn't help smiling myself. "I know you will. I trust you." Robin smiled back at me. With a quick wave goodbye, he leaped over the balcony rails to figure out the truth behind what was happening in Tamaran.

\- Skip to ending after Starfire crowns Galfore emperor -

"All hail Emperor Galfore!" I shouted, and the people of Tamaran cheered.

I flew back down to the railings and looked out at the people of Tamaran. They were such a brave and strong race of warriors. I was very proud to have such a special place in their hearts, and truly happy to entrust them into the care of the hands that cared for me when I was young. As I took in the entire scene, smiling to myself, I felt someone's hand cover mine. I looked quickly to my left to see Robin slowly edging towards the railing next to me. My smile became even bigger.

"You didn't think I would leave you, did you?" I teased.

Robin became serious and looked down. "For a second there, I thought you might." I raised my eyebrows in amusement and turned to look at him, but his eyes were still cast downwards. He seemed nervous this time. I frowned and was about to ask him what was wrong when he looked up at me suddenly and started talking really quickly.

"And I never want to feel that way again. I want you to know that you do belong on Earth. I want you to know that…I want you to belong with me." My mouth hung open in total shock and I started grinning, but Robin still wasn't done.

"I want you to remember this the next time you get a marriage proposal," Robin said, and before I knew what was happening, he pulled me closer to him, cupped his hand under my chin, and kissed me. My eyes widened in shock and then closed in uncontrollable joy as I put my arms around him and kissed him back.

I could hear all of Tamaran cheering in the background. I even heard Galfore turn around to the titans to say "About time, right?" and smiled through the kiss at the titans' vigorous agreement.

I broke away from Robin and rested my forehead on his. "I will," I said.


End file.
